Operation MOURN
by Adrianics
Summary: Father has created the ultimate killing machine...Using one of his own children. Violence, language, death. Please read and review.


Operation: M.O.U.R.N- A Codename: Kids Next Door fanfiction by Adrian Wilson 

Rightyho, this is my VERY FIRST ATTEMPT at a C:KND fanfic, so go easy. Rated 'R', violence, emotional moment, mild, MILD Nigel/Wallabee slash. Oh, and there will be a _Green Mile_ reference at some point.

**_Operation: M.O.U.R.N:_**

****

**_Mourning_**

**_Over_**

**_Unlock_**

**_Rage_**

**_Now_**

Nigel Uno was the definitive leader of the Kids Next Door. He looked down at the report Hoagie gave him and sighed. "Numbah Four, why did you crash that ice-cream truck? You only had to hijack it."

Wallabee Beetles scuffed the floor with his shoe, which created a small dent, Nigel noticed with a wince. "C'mon, Numbah One, I did what needed to be done..."

Nigel adjusted his glasses. "You knew that the Kids Next Door does not allow heavy violence at any time, and you still endangered the life of the driver."

"Numbah One..."

"That's enough." Nigel then turned around and began towards the door, but he stopped. "The head body have officially added five points to your record. You have a week to appeal, but I wouldn't bother."

Wallabee snarled and thumped the floor with his fist. "Man, this BITES!" He clenched his fists before he reeled his head back and bellowed at the ceiling above him, all the unfairness of the situation being sent out via his angered howls.

*~*~*~*

Father grinned and coyly stroked the gun his team had just stolen from the Kids Next Door Moon Base. "So, this is a mega-weapon prototype, is it...?"

"Yes, father. It wasn't easy." The Delightful Children From Down the Lane all said in unison.

"Excellent work. I'll go take care of the Kids Next Door...They will all fall under my wrath..."

*~*~*~*

Kuki Sanban waited patiently for her friend to leave the meeting. When he did, she ran up to him and smiled. "Didn't go well?"

Wallabee put his hands in his pockets and slouched. "Nah, whaddya expect with that Numbah One?"

Kuki sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, you'll always have my support..."

Wallabee smacked her hand away angrily. "Don't you get it?!" He screeched. "If I get five more points on my record, I'm OFF THE TEAM! GONE! BYE! SEE YA LATER!"

Kuki tried to keep the same poker face, but she was shocked by this outburst. "Numbah Four, I..."

Wallabee began to hit the wall with his fist. "If I were in charge..."

Hoagie Roberts entered, having been alerted to the problem by Nigel. "Whoa, whoa! Numbah Four, CALM DOWN!" He grabbed Wallabee's fist and gripped on tight. "Calm it, calm it!" Wallabee began to squirm, but he couldn't break Hoagie's grip.

"Gunh! You're strong for a fatty!" Wallabee yelled, and Hoagie clipped him over the head.

"Listen to me, Numbah Four!" Hoagie's voice was harsh and loud, so unlike his normal manner. "You are gonna obey orders, unless you wanna be kicked off the team! Is that what you want?!" Wallabee responded with silence, and Hoagie aggressively let go oh is wrist. "Good." As Hoagie walked away, Wallabee just rubbed his aching knuckles, muttering to himself.

"Chubby little..." He whispered as Kuki headed over. "Go away, Numbah Three."

Kuki put a hand on her friends shoulder. "Numbah Four..."

"I said GO AWAY!!" Wallabee screamed, and Kuki ran away, tears glistening in her eyes. Wallabee rubbed his hair furiously with his hands, gritting his teeth.

*~*~*~*

The plan was perfect, Father thought with a sly smile. The gun wouldn't be enough on its' own, but now...

Cecil squirmed, rocking against the restraints locked around his arms, legs and chest. His breathing became shallow and course, sweat sticking to his blonde hair, which combined with his red face to make it look like he had a fever. Cecil couldn't take it anymore. He began to scream, struggling for all he was worth. "FATHER, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE...!"

Father brushed his red-hot hand underneath Cecil's chin, causing him to wince. "You, my son, will now be part of the ultimate weapon of destruction...Nothing will be able to stop you..." Father then clicked his fingers, and walked almost soundlessly out the room.

Cecil just shook his head. "No...No, NO! FATHER, PLEASE!!" He softly began to cry, but that abruptly stopped as he saw the buzz saw descending towards him. "NOOOOOOO!" He screamed, once again trying to break free of the chains. His eyes, which were by now burning with tears, watched with untellable agony as the saw slowly made its way to his shoulder. "FATHER! NO! SOMEONE, HELP ME! PLEASE!!!" The saw made contact, and Cecil screamed, an ugly, high-pitched howl of pain that echoed around the metal-plated room he was forcibly trapped in. He was paralysed by the agony, and he began to cry again, occasionally howling in agony, pain and also anger as the saw went ever deeper.

*~*~*~*

Cecil's eyes were sealed shut with gunk and dried tears, but he forcefully opened them, the flakes falling down his face. He looked down at his arm. It was gone. He wept for the painful loss before he realized he was locked upright in another restraint. "Where...?" He then felt the restraint being moved, the wheels wobbling and clattering along the floor. He wearily looked at the ceiling, the shock of what had happened previously still not setting in.

The restraint was locked in place at the back of another room. Cecil's eyes darted from side to side, taking in everything they could see. There were chairs, why were there chairs? Electrical machines filled up most of the space he was in, and he could see a viewing glass at the back. "What's going on...?" He said to himself. He gasped and began to shake his head when he saw Father approach, carrying a metal helmet. "Father, no more, please..."

Father impassionedly strapped the helmet onto Cecil's head. The bowl shape covered his mop haircut perfectly. "It will be over soon. Try not to make a fuss." He was then unstrapped from the upright restrained and carried over to a wooden chair, and before he could struggle, he was slammed down, and the restraints were pulled over his hand and feet. Father stood over him and smiled. "This operation will turn you into a cyborg, Cecil. You will have no soul, you will feel no pain, and you will have no emotion after this little operation... Enjoy your last moments of human hood."

Cecil struggled with all his might. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! NO!" Father picked up a small, metal mask and placed it with surprising gentleness over Cecil's face, muffling his cries. Father sneered as he saw Cecil's pleading, tear-filled eyes through the holes in the mask. 

"Pitiful. This is why you're having this operation..." Father turned to walk away. "There's no point trying to break free. Go out with style, my son."

As Father walked away, Cecil noticed with horror that two of his teammates, Clarence and Chloe, were hooking something to the helmet. "You two..." He didn't realize his words were inaudible because of the mask. "YOU TREACHEROUS BASTARDS, YOU, YOU..."

Chloe looked at him with regret before retreating behind the looking glass. Cecil wept, while he still could.

Father folded his arms, glaring at the scientist in charge of the operation. "This had better work, or your neck is on the line."

The scientist adjusted his glasses. "A short but powerful wave of electricity will be conducted to the chargers on the helmet, which will combine with the special materials inside the helmet to induce unconsciousness. We'll take it from there."

Father nodded. "Alright. Start the procedure."

The scientist nodded and gave a signal to Clarence, who flicked a switch on the giant monitor parallel to the chair Cecil was trapped in. There was a low hum, and the monitor lit up. Cecil could now be seen shaking in the chair.

The scientist adjusted a few knobs in front of him before reaching for a pull switch that was situated in front of him. "Electrical charge in five, four..."

Father suddenly thought of something the scientist had told him. "Special materials inside the mask..." He said to himself, before gasping as it finally hit him. "You never said anything about..."

Before he could object further, the switch had been pulled. Father looked up in apprehension at what was destined to happen.

Cecil bucked forward in the chair, making a surprised 'gnnn' noise. Instead of falling back, he stayed in that position, sitting up as far as the restraints would let him. He began to make more noises, these ones sounding as if he was fighting against something. Then he fell back, and screamed. No ordinary scream, though. This scream was so loud, so high-pitched, that Clarence dropped to his knees, covering his ears. Cecil's one remaining hand began to vibrate uncontrollably, and smoke started filing out of his shoes.

Father shook his head slowly as the sounds of Cecil's outraged bellows of pure torture somehow made their way into the heavily double glazed exhibition room. "What the Hell's going on out there?!"

The scientist looked on in shock. "Something's gone wrong, sir...The mask...What was in the mask?"

Father glared at the scientist. "It was a normal metal mask, like the one you requested!"

"There was supposed to be chrome annozoid laced on the inside...That causes unconsciousness when stimulated with electricity..."

Father began to bellow. "So, what you're telling me is that Cecil is being ELECTROCUTED?!" As Cecil's scream seemed to go up an octave, the scientist slowly nodded.

By this point, Cecil had begun to screech, his body slamming uncontrollably underneath the metal restraints. Clarence was standing barely a metre away from him, and was watching closely, unable to take his eyes off the gruesome spectacle. Cecil's brown jacket suddenly flashed with a brilliant light, and a flame erupted on the left side of his chest, and the fire quickly began to spread. He was still screeching, occasionally stopping to breath and groan.

Then, just as everyone thought it might be over, something happened. Something none of them could have prepared for. As another flame exploded on his right kneecap, Cecil screamed again, this one the loudest, longest and highest-pitched yet. _A scream straight outta Hell_, Father thought grimly.

All five of Cecil's remaining fingers, despite being charcoal black, were outstretched. His head now began to beat side to side, before beginning to slam against the back of the chair. Another scream erupted from his throat, until it descended into a rasping noise as _it_ happened.

Two seconds after Cecil stopped screaming, the metal mask burst into flames. Smoke had now begun to pour out of the two remaining eyeholes. Unable to take it anymore, Clarence ran towards the exhibition room. He charged through the door and immediately vomited, tears mingling with the sour bile.

Chloe just turned away, crying for her former comrade.

Father had had enough. "Kill the power." The scientist did nothing. "...WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

"I can't. He's gonna die either way..."

At this point, Cecil's head finally fell forward. The scientist took this as a sign, and cut the power. Cecil's body continued to spasm, but that by no means meant he was still alive. The scientist walked outside, but suddenly fell to the floor. "That _smell_..." He put a cloth over his mouth and soldiered on. He picked up the stethoscope on the table and gently put it onto Cecil's chest, which was still exhuming smoke. He gasped as he heard that unmistakeable 'lub' sound. "My God...The poor kid's still alive..." He looked in utter disbelief at the mask, which had now practically melded over Cecil's face. An idea suddenly came into his head. A very good one, at that. "Father, I'm gonna take him into the work room. I'll need my three assistants."

Father just shrugged and gave the go-ahead, not knowing that this plan would be his greatest success...And his undoing.

*~*~*~*

_So, what do you think? I know it's a bit graphic, but hey. Please r and r, and expect the next chapter up in about three weeks time, depending on exam revision ^_^_


End file.
